Worth it
by Alonia187
Summary: Just a series of One-shots of Randy Orton and my OCs. I'll update whenever I am finished with them. Please feel free to read and review them, Thank you!
1. Worth It

_**Worth it.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**A chance to meet her idol at the Washington D.C. Auto Show, Randy Orton, and Kimberly Norwood is excited. It would be her first time to meet the vicious Viper however with a day just waiting to see him, will her patience last. Would it be worth it?**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything but the plot.**_

_**Rating:**__** Mature.**_

_**Pairing(s):**__** Randy Orton/Original Character.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** This is just a one-shot, I will have more later if and when I think of them. Please Read and Review, thank you!**_

_**Worth It:**_

Shifting from one foot to the other, I looked down at the ground wondering when we would be able to go inside. Sure, the cars looked fancy since it was the Auto show within the Washington D.C area. Although, I wished that they could open up the building for the other fans to be inside instead of out here waiting in the bitter cold and wind.

My mousey brown hair trailed slowly in the breeze as I huddled more of my coat around my small body. My snow hat covered her ears, the mittens kept my fingers nice and toasty warm while I stomped my feet a bit.

'_They said it would be 49 degrees today. They said the bitter winter was over with but no. Why can't the weather man ever get the weather correct?'_ I thought, walking slowly out of my spot in line before walking back.

From around ten-ish this morning I have been standing out here for a good solid five and half close to six hours now. The small group of wrestling fans was the true die-hard one to stay out in this freezing cold weather. The other fans, or Newbie's, did not come and I do not blame them.

As my eyes scanned the group once again, I learned their names over the time spent out here.

There was Jared Holmes. He was tall, dark brown hair with green eyes but been a fan of the wrestling community for years. I like to think of him as the "god father" of wrestling.

Then there was Lauren, Jared's wife and a huge fan of Randy. She was so sweet when you talk to her. She reminds me of Mrs. Weasley from Harry Potter. Her blonde hair and clear blue eyes with her height of just 5'6 was nice, even if she was two years younger than I was.

Then you have Chelsea. Jared and Lauren already saved me a few times from her. She is nuts about Randy. I mean, she is dressed in some jeans his latest t-shirt brand (which isn't bad) but have bandana in his logo, humming "Voices" from Rev Theory non-stop, with a huge poster sign that has her "latest" pictures of him from the arenas that she had traveled to.

Do not get her started on his family, or why Randy is not wearing his wedding ring or you will get a pissed off Chelsea. I have a feeling that when she meets up with him again, that the fireworks are going to go off.

After Chelsea, you have the calm and shy Megan. She likes Randy; she doesn't really care what he does in his personal life, hasn't been a huge fan for very long but sticks by Chelsea's words like glue. Yin and Yang, anyone?

Then you come to me. Kimberly Norwood. 5'4 ½ tall, mousy brown hair and hazel brown eyes. I've been a fan of Randy for a few years now, I care a bit what goes on in his personal life i.e. if his father past away or something like that, but mostly I keep out of it like anyone who's normal. Will fight for him to turn heel, not afraid to voice my opinion on his career but it is _his_ career and not mine.

Jared smiled softly at me as I tried to keep warm. His wife snuggled close to him as I continued to walk back and forth slowly. My eyes then looked around before spotting the clock on some big company's courtyard and saw that it was close to four O' Clock.

"How about you come over here Kim?" Jared asked me for the millionth and one time.

"I'm fine. You have to keep moving in these kinds of weather conditions. Besides, they'll open the doors soon. This even starts at 4:25 PM, right. Just another 25 more minutes," I reasoned with him, being the stubborn one of the group.

"You will-"

"Catch a death or cold, I know Lauren. However this is my only chance to see my idol," I swiftly interrupted her, locking my eyes with hers with a silent plea to not nag me.

Jared must have gotten the message instead of her as he leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Heaving a deep breath, I saw it come out as a puff of smoke.

My mind raced with boredom. What can you do besides wait patiently for an event to happen? Plus this year, according to Jared, that the first four people in line would get not just VIP tickets but also that of WreslteMania front row tickets for this year.

I wouldn't mind the VIP tickets. I've never gone to a Monday Night Raw or a Friday Night SmackDown in my entire life. Sure, I'm like the billions of others who watch it on TV who can't afford to go to these type of shows.

How I got here was a mystery in and of itself. You see, I didn't have a job like the rest of the country who's trying to survive but with President Obama and his fuck heads, there won't be any America left!

So I started to volunteer at the local Vet hospital that was just down the street from my home in Newport, Oregon. For nearly a year, I spent my time in that place, gotten to know every single one of the employees and bosses.

There was Amber, she was new but knew her medical like no one else. She was fun to joke around with too.

Casey, she was almost near my mom's age but boy does she have a stubborn temper when she gets provoked.

Then there was the nice, normal but strict Doctor Embers. I mean, all of them are doctors in their own right, but with Doctor Embers, you had to respect her.

I mean, she saved my cat from a kidney stone going through his urinary attractive system, damaged his left kidney for life and lived. She tells me that my cat Whisper is her miracle kitty. I owe her a lot.

Somehow, while I was cleaning out cages and such, all of them, including Doctor Embers, gave me nearly over 1,600 hundred dollars. I couldn't take it at first but when they told me, after Amber learned that I loved WWE since I was 2 ½ years old back in 1991, that I was coming here. I nearly fainted.

After I made sure my mom was taking and looking after Whisper, I got myself on a plane and came here. Now I know that winters are bad here on the East coast but goddamn! I want to move to Hawaii after this!

"Hell, Florida sounds good right about now," I muttered bitterly to myself walking slowly back and forth and out of my spot in the line.

"Yeah, warm sunshine, the sand, the beach and surf," Jared chimed in smiling.

"Nothing but a bikini top and jean shorts?" Lauren said smiling too while her husband looked aghast.

"No man is touching you," He said protectively, wrapping his long arms around her.

We both couldn't help but chuckle at that. Then, we heard something at the doors.

"YES! Finally! Freezing my fucking ass off out here!" Lauren shouted at the man who just ignored her while opening up both double doors.

Somehow or another, when we all perked up at this simple small event happening, Chelsea and Megan surged forward, pushing me down to the ground as they got inside and got the tickets as they screamed in utter victory.

My ass hurt a lot, my tailbone taking the brunt end of that hard shove and landing on ice on top of concrete. Jared and Lauren didn't care if they got their tickets, they came out and helped me up as I limped or walked awkwardly inside.

"Are you alright Kim?" Jared asked me when we were inside.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted my tailbone to break!" I snapped in pain, scrunching up my face as I tried to ride the wave of pain that flooded my body.

At times, I cursed the fan craze when I was growing up for stupid Roller blades. Lauren gently guided me over to a small café and had me sit down. Well, try to sit down.

Hissing and cussing within every word of the book, I hunched over, breathing through my mouth and out my nose. My arms felt like rubber, my lower back, near my pelvis was a flamed as I felt within my tailbone creek and grinned in pure hot iron pain. I didn't realize that I was crying because it hurt so badly until Jared got to his knees and handed me a napkin.

"I hate winter," I said to him, not caring if these complete strangers saw me crying.

"No you don't, you love it. Do you need anything to warm you up? Like a hot coco or tea?" he countered me, showing me how concerned he was when his voiced cracked a bit.

"I don't care," I said in all honesty, as he got up and went to go get some drinks for us all.

I stayed hunched over, sniffling a bit and blowing my nose into the napkin. I felt sick to my stomach, the pain was throbbing more as the minute went on. Wanting to stand up and hopefully "Shake" this off, I looked up and saw Lauren sitting right across from me where we sat.

"I'm so sorry Kim," She said, feeling as if she could have done something to prevent it.

"It happened, nothing to worry about," I said bravely, slowly standing up and wincing at the pain that shot up my spine.

"You don't have to be brave when you're in pain dear," She told me almost like a mother would.

"I…I-I know," I stammered, maybe walking around won't shake it off this time?

The human body will bend and flex so far until it breaks. I bent to my knees, closing my eyes as I tried to get the pain to go away however, it was a constant reminder of what I had done in my youth and now I was paying for it, severally.

"Kim? I got you a hot cinnamon chocolate chip coffee," Jared announced to me as I just nodded.

"How about you sit down?" Lauren suggested to me.

"No, I'm …fuck this hurts," I began, breathing heavily as my hands gripped my knee caps as pain continued to sear up and down my tailbone and back. "I'll be fine. Go and see Randy Orton. I'm just wasting your time,"

I wanted to also say Money to them but I didn't want to come off rude since they helped me.

"He can easily wait, right now we're worried about your health," Jared told me gently guiding me back over to the chairs as I straightened up and slowly sat down, before hunching over my knees again.

"This happens whenever I land on my tailbone, I'll be okay, just go and see Randy," I urged them, not really wanting them to miss seeing the Viper.

"…If you say so Kimberly," Lauren said in defeat before they both left me there.

Out of the corner of my left eye, I watched them walk near the platform where Randy and his people were. I saw Lauren have a strain smile on her face when she walked up to meet him.

Chelsea and Megan were nowhere to be found. I think after they had screamed and had their one-on-one moment with Randy that they high tailed out of here. I could be wrong though.

Very slowly, I sat up and ever so slowly, I leaned back. Hearing and feeling my bones creak, grind and pop back into place. A few stray tears trickled down my face as the pain was roaring back into life.

Sniffling I looked at the table where I saw my drink and a few extra napkins. Then I felt something that I shouldn't have felt. Guilt and shame.

Here I was, with my tail in between my legs, crying because I was shoved and landed wrong on my tailbone when my idol. The man that made me the most happiest young woman on this planet was just yards or feet away from me.

Without even looking up at the girls behind the counter of the café, I saw their concern and pity. What was I doing sulking here? I wanted to get up and go see Randy, that emotion burned so deeply within my soul that I closed my eyes.

I didn't know how long I was out. I was my body needed the nap? But when I woke up, I noticed that it was very late out, much darker then before and it was silent within the building.

My fear flared up that maybe everyone went home and I was stuck here all alone? Slowly and carefully getting to my feet, I noticed that my back was not in throbbing pain anymore and that I could move a bit more freely.

Glancing at the table, I saw a couple of items. The first one was that of Jared and Lauren's cell phone numbers and a little note. I would read that later as I looked at the other item.

There lying before me was a image of my idol, Randy Orton posing within that Viper like pose, with white Sharpe marker letters.

"_To Kimberly Norwood,_

_Honey, I am terribly sorry for what those two girls did to you. I witnessed the whole thing. If we do meet in person, I would love to take you out to both lunch and dinner. I don't know if you like to hear this but I am truly sorry baby. Please get well soon._

_With all the love,_

_The Viper,_

_Randy Orton,"_

I felt the prickles of hurtful stinging hot tears swell in my eyes as my worst thought came true. Randy was no longer here within the building. I blew my chance to see him.

Sure, it may not be the end of the world, but how many chances will I ever have again to meet him? With my hopes crushed, I picked up the signed autograph and sighed.

After I grabbed my new friend's cell phone numbers and their note, I put them into my purse. I guess I could go back to the hotel and just wait for my flight. There wasn't that much I could do now.

With utter defeat, I slowly walked out of the café, a small limp in my walking, as I didn't know what to do. I mean, how would you feel if this happened? I mean, I felt like I was a lowlife.

The big viewing windows got my attention as I noticed that it was probably around eight and it was lightly snowing. A unwanted shiver raced down my back, as I didn't want to go outside.

I felt the back of my neck tingled and I heard something from across the building.

"No, I don't care! Look, I am here because I know-" Randy's voiced echoed in a very angry way.

He was pulling one of his traveling suitcases behind him; his thick winter black wool coat went to his knees as he carried another jacket it looked like.

He didn't notice me; he was focused on his conversation with whoever it was. My eyes were glued to him. He could make a potato sack look sexy if he wanted to wear one.

I swallowed when his eyes finally looked up and saw me. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, shocked that I was still around here.

"I'll call you back," He muttered into his cell phone and hanging up on the livid person on the other end.

Silence hung around us like fog. It was comforting but eerie. Here I was, thinking that I would not get another chance to meet him and yet he here was. His people weren't around us, nor where there anyone to take pictures of us.

I didn't realize how slow my breathing got when I inhaled and silently sighed. His eyes were much bluer in person. I may not be standing within five of him but from the distance that we both had with one another, I could easily how brighter, clearer and much vibrant that they were.

His eyes scanned up and down my body like a x-ray machine. My stomach suddenly tighten with butterflies, my heart raced a bit faster as I looked down at the ground, feeling as if it was rude to stare at him.

"Kimberly?" he uttered my name in confusion.

Looking up and asked "Yes?"

"What are…what are you still doing here?" he asked me his confusion showing through his face and voice.

"I…uh…I fell asleep and just woke up?" I replied, it was lame but at least I was honest with him.

He looked me straight into my soul. He slowly started to walk over to me, his eyes never leaving mine except a couple of times on my part. My shyness was slowly starting to bubble up.

"How's your tailbone?" he asked, his voice was soft, his actions were slow as if he would scare me with something so sudden, like that of a wild mustang stallion.

"It's better, it's not throbbing anymore," I replied being honest with him was a good way to go.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about it? Lauren said that you should have walked if off and yet it was still hurting?" he asked me, wanting to know what I would do about it.

"Would love to see a doctor about it, however I'm not going to jump onto our president's care just yet," I said not wanting to voice the true reason why I couldn't see a doctor.

He remained silent; his eyes looked directly down at the ground as he nodded. My eyes slowly went back to the window, for whatever reason I felt like I was in a zoo or aquarium and the snowflakes just seemed so fascinating to me.

How they twirled and danced, it was beautiful. Sometimes you don't get to just slow down and witness this, most of the time everyone is going to some place and meeting up with different people and such.

"Kim?" I heard behind me as I slowly turned around, my tailbone may not be throbbing but it still ached.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking him over before settling on his hands.

He smirked at me. Whatever it was he found funny, my eyes remained on his hands or what he was holding in his hands.

"Here," he said, taking the few extra steps for me to take hold of the tickets that were in his hands.

Suddenly his note to me came back. I slowly reached out and took the front row VIP WrestleMania tickets. A lump formed in my throat as I could only nod at him.

"If it makes you feel any better those two girls were not handed their tickets to both Monday Night Raw, Friday Night SmackDown and WrestleMania. The mangers thought that they were not what the company stood for and gave you the tickets instead," He explained to me as I was shaking my head at him.

He quirked his eyebrows at me as he tried to understand what my actions were.

"I don't mind the front row tickets to WrestleMania. But VIP to both Monday Night Raw and Friday Night SmackDown, let alone front row seats? Randy, don't get me wrong here, I appreciate what you guys are doing but…" I began as I tried to get my thoughts together.

"It's a bit much huh?" he said hoping that it would help me out.

"Yeah it is. I …want to accept but I don't know how much…" I tried to express to him but I just couldn't say it. The shock was taking its full grip on me.

He stood there, watching me silently. Biting my lower lip and closing my eyes, I collected my emotions and sanity.

"Alright, I'll accept it. I'll be a fool not to accept something like this," I finally told him as he smiled at me when I opened my eyes.

I felt my leg muscles tighten at his smile.

"That's great and also you won't be alone either. Your two friends will also be there too," he then told me.

"Jared and Lauren? That will be nice to see them again," I said, not knowing what to think of that.

He looked at me before rolling his eyes and then closed the few feet between us as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. A bit stunned, heart racing, I slowly returned the hug.

His clothes felt so soft and smelled so damn good.

"What are you wearing that smells so delicious?" I asked him as I felt and heard his laughter.

"I get asked this so many times that I wonder if the cologne company is not sponsoring me?" he teased back, laughing with ease.

A smirk tugged at my own lips as I inhaled his cologne again.

"How's your tail bone?" he asked me again.

It finally dawned on me just how much he was worried about my health. Looking up I saw him looking down at me, concern and worry were dancing in his dark blue eyes as I swallowed. Even if we were different in height, his eyes were very enticing.

"I feel a dull ache, one where I know it will hurt later on but I can live with it. Don't worry about me Randy, I'm tough and can handle-"

"Even the toughest person, man or woman, can bend and break at injuries. I worry about you because I care," he said as I felt like a student learning from him.

"Okay, well I was going to take it easy until I got back to Newport, Oregon," I said, knowing that telling him my plans would ease his mind.

"When do you leave?" he asked me, seeing a little wheel turning in his mind.

"6 tomorrow evening," I replied, his hand gently started to rub my shoulders.

His wheels were slowly turning. He was thinking of something.

"You wouldn't mind if I take up on my offer for lunch and dinner to be switched to Breakfast and lunch?" he asked me as I smiled then.

"How about, breakfast, lunch and dinner?" I said smiling.

He huffed at me and replied "You are going to be one spoiled little girl tomorrow,"

"Hey, after tonight, I think I deserved it, don't you?" I countered back giggling.

He smiled at me then knowing that yes, I was going to be spoiled by him but hey, it was well worth it.

_The End._


	2. A Thousand Words

_**A thousand Words.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Ally Rosen a photographer for WWE, is asked by her best friend, Chloe Lewis, if she could meet her favorite Wrestler: Randy Orton. Instead of meeting him, he thinks that they should go out on a double date. **_

_**When trouble comes lurking around, will the two girls regret their time with Randy and that of John Cena? A picture is worth a thousand words. How many words will Chloe and Ally say?**_

_**Rating:**__** Teen.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything but the plot.**_

_**Song:**__** watch?v=oay-nDmLFv4**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Ally, this is for you. If you do not like this one-shot is, there's a cute little button up in the left corner of your screen called: Go Back One Page. **__**Randy, Thanks for reading my fanfic.**__** Please feel free to read and review, thank you!**_

_**A thousand Words:**_

"Can you move your body just a bit Mr. Orton?" the young woman asked of him.

He turned to his left, posing within his in ring gear, being the character that he came up with years ago.

"Ally, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Randy and is this okay?" he told her shifting a bit.

"That is fine Randy," She said with a smile before holding up her camera and snapping away.

She loved her clients when they were this easy to work with. Randy glared into the camera as if someone had just ticked him off when another voice entered the set.

"Hour and Half lunch break people!" the man told them and walked away.

Ally heavily sighed in irritation. When she felt the "magic" happening, one of the mangers from the WWE Magazine had to step in and kill it. It annoyed her to no end.

Randy walked over to her, smiled and asked "How's your friend since you last talked to me?"

"Chloe Lewis? Oh, she's fine. Keeps bugging me on wanting to see her favorite Wrestler," Ally replied smiling.

"Who's her favorite super star?" he asked, correcting her on the terms of "wrestler".

"You. You know she's been a fan of the WWE since she was very young. Almost toddler age. Just got back into it a few years ago after she had no other choice but to focus on her schooling," Ally replied, putting her camera strap around her neck and walked off set.

Randy watched Ally carefully before he too walked off of the set. He then walked into the cafeteria where everyone was currently having lunch and grabbed a food tray.

It didn't bother him that he was just in his in ring gear or "under wear". After a decade of wearing it, it was almost second to him.

"Hey Orton," he heard a familiar voice behind him in line.

Glancing to his left, he saw his best friend, John Cena, with his tray of food.

"Hey Cena, how're things with you?" he asked, grabbing a bowl of mixed fruits.

"Going good, exhausting but good. Didn't think to put on a T-shirt or pants?" he teased him, smiling that smile that showed his dimples.

"No but I do wonder when you will change your shorts? Back to Jeans or will it be office shorts next?" Randy teased him right back.

The two have been the best of friends since their OVW training days, nearly over a decade ago. They were both, which the public probably doesn't know, best man in each of their weddings.

And Randy was there for John, when he was going through his public divorce.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. How are things at home?" John asked him, his voice dipped low on the last part.

Randy stiffened at the question. He bowed his head a bit, grabbing something to keep him occupied for a bit.

This did not go unnoticed by John. John knew that something was going on at home but what that was, he could not get his friend to open up.

"Hey, if it's too much Randy, you don't have to tell me. I'm just concerned about you is all," John told him, backing off on the subject completely.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Randy barely muttered to him as he then paid for his lunch and walked away.

John was left standing there wondering what it was that caused Randy this much pain and stress. Shaking his head, he grabbed two fruit juices and paid for his lunch. He walked over to where Randy had sat down in the far corner away from everyone.

It may have seemed "typical" for Randy to do that, however Randy was a very social person. He was in the thick of the group people whether it was in a cafeteria or bar. He even out shined the "Show Off" Dolph Ziggler.

John walked over and sat down next to Randy. He looked him over briefly. Randy looked all right, he was relaxed to a certain extent but the way his eyes harden and were guarded made John realize that his friend was hurt from whatever was going on at home.

Just then, before Randy was about to tell John what was actually going on at home-with his wife, Ally came over and sat down smiling at them.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if I sit here?" she asked them politely.

Randy heavily sighed and sat back in his seat. John cursed whoever was a higher power and smiled at her.

"No, it's alright, just talking you know," John lightly put it.

"Okay, well I have a favor to ask the both of you," Ally said, blushing a bit.

Randy looked over at her and said, "Oh what is it?"

Ally sighed and said, "Would you two be willing to go on a date with me and my friend Chloe tomorrow night? She just got her first book published and wants to celebrate it,"

John smiled brightly, he knew Chloe was an author and was grinding away to get her work published to the public.

"I wouldn't mind going and celebrating with her, but Ally Randy-?"

"I would love to go Ally," Randy cut John off.

John looked over at him surprised knowing that he had a flight back to St. Louis tomorrow night.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked his friend, wondering what the Viper was up to.

Looking over at him, Randy then said, "I am. Besides, it would not be worthwhile for Chloe if she missed meeting her favorite superstar within the WWE, now would it?"

Not sure, what was going on in that brain of his friend but John just nodded and let it go. Ally however was smiling brightly at this.

"Sweet! Now, another thing that I have inform the both of you on Chloe and the restaurant. She is very simple and has never lived in an affluent life style, so she will be nervous on the prices, which leads into the restaurant. The restaurant where we're going is very classy and Italian since that's one of her favorite foods," Ally explained to them.

"Do we need to wear Tuxedos or something?" John asked her almost getting nervous himself.

Randy shrugged, if he had to be dressed in a tuxedo for his fan, he would do it. He didn't mind it.

"Actually, yes. After I'm done here with Randy and his photo-shoot, I'm going to head off with her to pick out a nice fancy dress for tomorrow. In addition, I am off tomorrow so I can get her to look beautiful for tomorrow night's dinner. I just hope she won't fight me tooth and nail," Ally said eating her lunch.

"Fight you tooth and nail?" Randy asked, leaning forward on the table.

Ally looked up at him and saw how interested he was in her friend.

"As I said, she has lived poor so she knows how to work around living like that. But since her book got published just days ago, she doesn't really understand that it's okay to spend that much money on something if you understand me," Ally tried to explained to him however, he would have to witness it for himself when their dinner date comes tomorrow evening.

John thought on something and then asked "Chloe Lewis, she's the one where-"

Ally held up her hand before scanning around. She spotted the Mike or "The Miz" with it and smiled. She got up and walked over to him, talking to him about just borrowing his book for a bit, as she then walked over to John and Randy.

Randy looked at the book and went wide-eyed, as did John. Nearly all of the wrestlers and their publicists had bought the book that Chloe had written.

What Chloe had written was about a Romeo and Juliet wrestling story. It was fictional of course, but she had called Vince, asked him if she could use his company for it and made some changes to it. Changes where Vince himself was slowly putting into his company. The public ate it up since it was published and put on the shelves just days ago.

Ally showed them her friend's book and strangely enough, the man that was the wrestler almost looked like Randy as the woman looked like a typical brown haired blue-eyed American woman.

"This is her book, which I'm guessing you guys already bought it and know the story?" Ally said smiling proudly at her friend's work.

"I did, but I haven't been able to read it, you know how our life style is, Ally," Randy said to her.

John remained silent. He knew the book was a hot item but he didn't know that his friend's friend wrote it up.

"That I do know, however Randy, she will ask you if have read her work. I just hope that you won't-"

"I won't disappoint her, Ally. After my photo-shoot I'll start reading it, I promise," Randy interrupted her with a fixed glare.

She nodded and then looked at the ever-silent John Cena.

"What's going on in that brain of yours Superman?" she teased him.

"Huh? Oh nothing Ally," John replied, eating his lunch slowly.

"Yeah right, Cena. What's going on?" Randy asked him when Ally walked away to give Miz his book back.

John blushed and whispered lowly "I'll tell you later Randy,"

Randy nodded and looked at Ally who was wondering if John was okay.

"Just thinking of his pictures sweetie, don't worry about him," Randy smoothly covered for his friend.

"Alright, but here is the restaurant's address and what time to meet us there. Now Mr. Orton, it's time to finish that photo-shoot of yours so I can leave for today," Ally handed them the cards and looked at Randy pointedly.

"Fine," He sighed getting up and carrying his lunch tray to the trash can.

His cell phone beeped and he quickly looked at it. It was text from John.

"_Later we need to talk about what's going on with you and Sam. Plus don't forget to read Chloe's book. I have a feeling that this is based off you. Enjoy your afternoon Viper- love your Johnny boy."_

Randy grumbled and glared at the now empty lunch table as he then walked away. He would get John later for that smart-ass remark.

* * *

The next day Ally was still out shopping with Chloe. They had found Ally's dress. It was a stunning grey sequin evening dress, layered deep v-neckline, at both the front and the back of the dress. Pleated detailing to define the waist with embellished silver sequins.

It looked so beautiful on Ally as Chloe was a bit fussy on her own dress. She didn't want to look sleazy or get the wrong idea with anyone else at this restaurant.

She looked at the racks of prom or evening dresses within her favorite store, JC Penny's but for the life of her, she just could not find that one dress that spoke to her.

Ally decided that if it was not here, then it had to be somewhere else. So she got Chloe to get out of the JC Penny store and walked into the mall.

"You nervous for tonight?" she asked her, taking it slow since they didn't really need to rush until later.

"Yeah wouldn't you be if you were to meet Michael Jackson, if he was still alive?" Chloe countered, knowing that Ally loved Michael Jackson.

"Yeah, I would but I'm more concerned about you. I mean, your life style took a huge 180 when your book hit the shelves. I bet, you will have a New York best seller with this one," Ally stated, flipping her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Don't jinx me," Chloe teased her smiling.

"He's just as nervous as you are meeting him," Ally said, knowing that Randy was nervous on meeting Chloe or that's how he acted yesterday at lunch.

"I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself-"

"You won't Chloe. Randy and John would never do that, unless it's towards themselves. They know that this night is going to be special and besides, this restaurant has a huge aquarium that you can look at," Ally cut her off, not wanting to hear her friend be negative the all time.

Chloe remained silent. She knew when she was over thinking things to the 90h degree but that's how her mind worked. Always thinking, always trying to keep herself busy with something.

"How about we go into Macy's?" Ally suggested to her.

"_Hell to the fucking no_," Chloe protested. She hated that store.

"Okay, where to then? Sears?" Ally asked not knowing what her friend wanted.

Chloe sighed and said "Sure,"

Ally smiled, knowing that they would pass by a store that Chloe knew from her childhood. It was not wildly around the country anymore but, in some parts of California, it was still around.

They walked towards Sears when they passed by Mervyn's. Chloe had to do a double take and then gasped at it. Sure, they had gone out of business in parts of the country, but to see it open and such had Chloe flooded with memories.

She hooked her arm around Ally's and dragged her into Mervyn's. Ally could only laugh at this as they walked inside. Chloe walked to the left where the women's department was and quickly started looking around the shirts, pants, and skirts.

"Chloe we can-"

"I'm not missing out on this. New favorite store," she interrupted her and started to take some shirts, pants and skirts from the racks and shelves before going to the changing rooms for the women.

Ally couldn't help but laugh at her friend and waited patiently. Then something caught her eye. It was on a rack that was supposed to be for Prom but she quickly walked over to it and smiled.

Chloe walked back out with all of her things and scanned the large area for her friend. She soon spotted her and walked over.

"What you got there?" she asked curiously.

Ally whirled around showed her the strapless royal blue floor length evening dress.

"What do you think? You have to try it on!" Ally said to her.

"But…oh alright. Just hold my things and I'll be right out with it on," Chloe replied and walked back to the dressing rooms.

Ally soon followed and smiling at her stroke of luck. Chloe walked down the aisle way and into the first changing room. She got out of her current clothes; a shirt and jeans and into the blue dress.

"Chloe?" Ally asked, wanting to know if it fit her or not.

Chloe came back out, her shoulder length hair covering her face as she looked up shyly.

"Oh my god," Ally exclaimed looking at her.

"Is it that bad?" she asked wondering if she should put it back.

"No, it's perfect! Randy won't keep his eyes off of you when he see's you for the first time!" Ally said excitedly.

Biting her lower lip, Chloe looked down at the ground where some of the dressed pooled around her feet.

* * *

Getting out of their rental car, Randy looked around the place. It was classy if one of the workers wanted to go park his car. John looked over at him and then looked at his watch.

"The girls said that they would be here around 6 and it's nearly that. How about we check in and get seated?" he suggested to him.

"Yeah, I just hope that Chloe doesn't think that this place is too fancy," Randy voiced some of his own concerns of the restaurant.

John gave him a look and then they both walked inside. The restaurant had beautiful oak floors in the sitting area but when you actually stepped past that, it turned into smooth marble like tile.

Randy saw that most of tables were centered around a large sea aquarium. It gave the place more lighting but also a calm feel to it.

"How may I help you?" a waiter asked John.

"We're guests with Miss Lewis and-"

"Right this way, we got a call earlier stating that if two guys arrived early to be seated," The server interrupted him and then walked away to show them to their table.

Randy gave a warning to John before walking after the server. When they both were seated, the waiter asked for their drinks.

"For now, just water," Randy said to her politely.

"Same for me," John chimed in too.

The server nodded and walked away, though she couldn't help to look back at them.

"You've been quiet since this morning, what's on your mind?" John asked him, making light on their conversation until the girls get here.

"I read Chloe's book," Randy replied sipping his water.

John looked at him then and said "And? Is there something wrong-?"

"No, nothing's wrong with it, just got me thinking is all," Randy interrupted him, his mind still on her book.

Scrunching his fading eyebrows together, John then asked "What do you mean Randy? What was it that she wrote that you got thinking and quiet for once?"

He leaned over to his friend as John did the same to listen carefully.

"It felt like I knew her, even though Ally has brought up her name only a dozen times. It was as if I was reading my journal or something during my teenage years. I can't really explain it that well John but, it feels like she's me or I'm her whenever I read her work. It's just odd," Randy whispered low, leaning back into his seat.

John thought over what Randy had told him and then something came over him.

Meanwhile outside of the restaurant a car pulled up and a beautiful young woman with soft curls to her dark brown with auburn highlights, in a royal blue strapless dress, stepped out. Her brown eyes gazed at the restaurant that her friend had picked out for her.

"Ally, I'm going to kill you," She said to herself as irritation slammed into her body.

"What are you going to do?" Ally asked her, smiling but knew it was a lost cause.

"Going to kill you, you know that I don't live like this," she protested, wishing she was at Arby's or Burger King right now.

"Oh quit complaining and live-"

"I'll live but you won't. Hell even Oliver Garden is-"

"Oh stop it! This is only a few times-"

"Out of the year-"

"That you will be doing this. And besides, Mr. Orton is here. How many times will you get to meet your idol from WWE? Now be polite and have fun with this okay?" Ally encouraged her smiling before walking up to the doors.

Chloe however, huffed before walking inside too. Tonight she was thankful for her coat and took it off when the server asked for it. They were shown to their seats but Chloe was transfixed to the sea aquarium.

Ally let her be as she walked over to the guys who stood up when they saw them.

"Hey John, Randy. Having a nice evening so far?" she asked them, smiling.

Randy gently shook her hand as did John but kissed the top of it.

"So far, so good," John replied smiling back.

"It's alright, but where is Chloe?" Randy asked her before she pointed over to the aquarium.

Randy excused himself from them and walked over to it. He didn't know that he had two sets of eyes watching him.

Within the large tank Chloe could easily see the coral, schools of fish and a couple of stingrays with their poisonous barbs cut off for protection.

Her eyes were wide and trying to drink all of it in, darting here and then over across the tank. She always loved the ocean, ever since she was a little girl.

"Chloe?" Randy asked her, not really seeing her until she stepped into view.

Randy had to swallow at what he saw. She looked beautiful for tonight. Her pale porcelain doll skin glowed a bit blue from the tank; her makeup was barely there as her dress shined radiantly.

He noticed that she wasn't that tall. Maybe coming to 5'5 ½ or something until he noticed the high heels clipping softly against the tile.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said to him, not realizing who she was talking to.

"That you are," Randy said, too occupied by what he was seeing in front of him.

She tore her brown eyes away from the tank and looked at Randy.

"No I'm not," She told him calmly.

Perplexed, Randy walked forward bowed to her, like a gentlemen. He took her soft small hand into his large one and kissed the top of it, just like John did with Ally.

"What am I going to do to make you see that you are, gorgeous?" he asked her, gently brushing aside her smooth ironed bangs from her eyes.

She looked at the ground, trying to come up with an answer that would make him understand.

"Maybe those that you want to help, cannot be fixed Mr. Orton?" she stated smiling a bit at him before walking away.

Unsure of her words, Randy watched her walk back to their table, greeting John and sitting down. His cobalt blue eyes looked at the fish inside of the aquarium. Without even knowing it, Chloe had given the Viper a silent challenge.

"One where I am going to win, Miss Lewis. You will see by the end of tonight," he mumbled to himself before walking back to their table.

They ordered their drinks; John and Randy had some beers while Ally and Chloe had some sweet tea and fruit berry lemonade.

"I hate to do this to you Chloe, but may I have your autograph?" John asked her, pulling out his copy of her book.

Ally lightly kicked him under the table as he did not wince at the pain, but still smiled at their new friend.

"Of course. I guess I will have to get use to this request huh," Chloe said blushing but reaching for the pen and book.

"It's really a good read. Had me sucked into it after a few paragraphs," John admitted truthfully to her.

"Thanks though I didn't do all that much except write what I know," She replied thinking on what she was going to write to him.

John looked over at Randy who was listening to them but had his eyes on the ground.

"If I am correct, Randy, didn't you read her book too?" he asked him.

All eyes were then suddenly on the Viper. He had stilled before looking up at his best friend and nodded.

"I did however it was almost too cliché," he replied looking over at Chloe.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, having her full attention now.

Sure, she took criticism from her critics, though at times, it was just rain rolling down a duck's back. When Randy had said that it was almost too cliché she wanted to know why.

"Forbidden love is what the theme of the book, which is very difficult to write and capture. I am not saying that what you wrote was like that, I am just stating facts. Also, you get a sense that the two people that are in love that will hook up, but in this case they don't, which leaves me to wonder if you're going to write another book on it or move onto the next subject of your work," He explained to her, not really caring if John was glaring at him.

Chloe sighed and thought over his words when the server came to ask for their dinner. John ordered the ravioli with the house soup, Ally had ordered the spaghetti with meatballs and a salad, Randy ordered the lasagna and house soup while Chloe ordered the Manicotti with the house soup too.

"I'll be right back," Chloe then said to them, getting up and walking away.

"Me too," Ally replied suddenly, walking fast after her friend towards the women's bathroom.

John waited until he looked over at Randy and asked "Dude, why did you ream her book? I thought you liked-?"

"I do like it John, don't get me wrong, however Miss Lewis gave me a challenge tonight. One where I am going to win," Randy cut him off leaning back in his seat.

"You're not going to get her into a bed tonight Randy," John stated clearly to him.

"Oh I know that, just not that kind of challenge," he replied shrugging a bit.

Meanwhile in the women's bathroom, Ally was washing her hands with Chloe.

"What's going on with you and Randy? Did you two have a heated whispered discussion near the aquarium or something?" Ally asked her; concerned that Randy had hurt her.

"What? No, I just told him that some people cannot be fixed on certain out looks on themselves," Chloe replied, drying her hands on a paper towel.

Ally stared at her and replied, "Maybe he wants you to see that certain outlook from a different angle? Maybe he just wants to help?"

"How can you change a person's-?"

"With time and not rush it. Plus, depending on the situation or person. Just give him a chance Chloe," Ally interrupted her, drying her hands and walking away.

Chloe stood in the bathroom for a bit before heading out but only walked over to the aquarium to think. Her mind was in chaos after what Ally said that to her.

Her eyes looked at the schools of fish but how can Randy help her? Okay, sure, she'll give the guy some credit on wanting to see that she is beautiful but how do you change someone's mind after some years have gone by?

"If what I had said about your book upset you, I am sorry," his voice was soft and low.

She looked up at Randy and shook her head.

"No, you didn't offend me by your words on that, just thinking of something else you said," she replied, her eyes slowly going back to the tank.

A soft saxophone and other instruments started to play, one where even Chloe knew the song and what it was about.

"May I have this dance," Randy asked her, bowing to her with his right hand stretched out.

She turned and looked at him. His eyes were reflecting the lighting from the tank. She was a bit stunned because there was a softer side to him. He didn't act cocky nor was he arrogant.

"I don't know how to dance," she told him, again being honest.

Randy tilted his head to the right and said "_If_ I can show you, will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," She countered back, taking his hand as he stood up.

He pulled her closer to him, looking down into the warm hazel browns, gold and little flecks of green here and there, he smiled at her.

"After tonight's dinner, will you…" he began but then whispered the rest near her right ear.

Meanwhile, John was smiling along with Ally as they slowed danced to watch their friends.

"I hope he treats her right," Ally softly told John.

"Oh, trust me, if he doesn't he'll answer to not just me but the whole locker room. I also hope that she grounds him. I don't know how much pain he has been through…just that I know he's that close of giving up," John replied, turning them around and then slowly dancing while keeping an eye on the two.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, stunned.

Biting his lower lip while he looked at her, Randy would kill him if Ally knew the true reason.

"Well I can't really tell you Ally. It is just not my place. I shouldn't have opened my big fat mouth on this," John replied looking down at the floor.

"It's okay. Sometimes we say things that were not made to be said a loud. However, I do wonder how you got this entire restaurant to ourselves for tonight?" she asked him smirking.

John blushed and muttered "Hunter pitched in so that no one would bother us. I also told him-"

"Shh…just dance with me okay?" Ally interrupted him by putting her index finger on his lips to silence him.

Chuckling at this, John twirled Ally outward before twirling her back into his strong arms.

Over near the tank, Randy held Chloe close to his chest. He wondered what her answer would be. After he had told her his favor, she was quiet and just slowly danced with him.

Click, click-click, click.

The sound brought Chloe out of her deep train of thought and looked around. Her brown eyes quickly found the reporter that was snapping away at them.

Randy was not too pleased. In fact, he was livid. Hunter had pitched in to keep this place private for just them four and yet here was a guy taking pictures of them and of John and Ally.

With the rage licking hotly from within his soul, Randy broke away from Chloe and stormed over to the guy.

"Hey!" He said loudly, loud enough to get John and Ally's attention.

"Randy, is it true that you're getting a divorce and that you're dating this young smoking hot-"

"Who in the fucking hell let you in and giving me your fucking camera!" he snapped at the guy, pushing him up against the wall in a tight closed fist.

"Randy," Chloe said, worried that he might just wrestle the photographer.

John and Ally had come over and John quickly walked over to Randy who was glowering at the guy.

"Will you just answer my quest-?"

"Not unless you answer mine, god damn it," Randy growled out.

John gently pushed Randy's left shoulder back and started to push his friend away from the photographer.

"Come on man, you don't want to do this. Come on, just let him go and step back a bit," John tried to reason with Randy but it was no use, Randy was not listening nor was he moving an inch away.

"I'm not going to ask you for the third time," Randy hissed, showing the famous Orton glare if he was in front of WWE camera and cameraman.

But this wasn't within an Arena. He wasn't at work, this was his only time to get any kind of relaxation and anyone who butted into it would usually get a very irritable, calm but irritable Randy Orton. Tonight however, he reverted to when he was 23 and was a dick.

A soft small hand gently touched his cheek, which made him look down. There standing in front of him was Chloe. Her elegant eyebrows were scrunched together; her brown eyes were holding concern for him as she gently put her other hand on his tight white-knuckle fist.

With her actions, she slowly pried his fingers of their tight grip and the photographer was free. May have dropped to the ground but he was free of the deadly outraged Viper.

"Randy," she spoke his name.

His eyes never left hers, as he was calming down just by her actions, her face, eyes, and her soft soothing voice.

"Just let him go. All he can ever do to us is just publish those pictures and make up whatever _fantasy story_ that comes to his _ignorant mind_. Come on Viper, let's get back to our business dinner," Chloe reasoned to his iron rage.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He listened to her.

John was a bit shocked that Chloe could calm Randy down this fast, then again, she was a woman and women do have that magical power over men.

Ally then stepped in and said, "Whoever you are, you should leave now and be thankful that you were just roughed up,"

The Photographer smirked almost devilishly at her before high tailing it out of the restaurant.

Wrapping her arms around his waist Chloe looked up at Randy and said "Yes,"

John was confused on this as was Ally.

"Yes? Yes to what?" the both said at the same time. It must have been destiny.

Randy stood stock-still. His breathing had stopped, his eyes locked onto that of Chloe's rich amber eyes and felt his stomach jumping.

"Yes," She repeated to him, on his favor.

"Y-you will?" he stuttered lowly, starting to breathe again.

"How many times do I have to say this? Yes," she told him with a slight glare now.

Chuckling at her attitude, Randy wrapped his own arms around and bent down as he hugged her.

John and Ally were still confused on what was going on between their two friends. Though they both know that whatever it was that Chloe said yes to, they would find out in time.

* * *

The next morning Chloe was awake, grumbling and glaring at the world for being awake at this godly hour. She was walking down the steps of her house to go get the damn Sunday newspaper.

Walking towards her front door, she twisted and turned the locks before pulling the front door open. The cold air hit her like that of a freight train.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she walked outside with her slippers. At times, she can be stubborn on certain things, like forgetting to get a coat when it is cold out.

By the time that she walked to the end of her drive way to her mailbox, her teeth were singing the blues. Bending down when she spotted the newspaper, she noticed something attached to it.

A little afraid that it could be dangerous, she saw a rubber band wrapped around it with the latest WWE Magazine. She made sure that nothing else was in it and headed back inside.

After closing and locking her front door again, she rubbed her arms before walking straight to the kitchen.

"Stupid thing better have my coffee pot," she grumbled to no one.

She sighed in relief when she saw her coffee pot full of the dark black liquid. She got her coffee cup and fixed it up before pouring the coffee into it. After she added some milk and sat down in one of the breakfast stools, she took the rubber band off her newspaper.

What lay inside of it, made her stare. There lying harmlessly was a single beautifully closed thorn less red rose. On the magazine itself, she saw a note.

"_Chloe,_

_Last night was wonderful until that photographer interrupted us. To make up for that, here is something to remember me by. I mailed the thorns to the photographer. Do not forget your favor Baby girl._

_Love,_

_Randy Orton-Your Viper."_

Suddenly, Chloe forgot how cold she was and smiled at the rose again. She then started to read the magazine where on the front of the cover was none other than Randy himself.

Many people will agree, he does look like a snake when he is in that mood and mind frame. Here was no different.

She put aside the WWE Magazine and looked through her newspaper. With it, she got the normal coupons and advertisements for certain major stores that made it through the economy crunch- Best Buy, JC Penny's and others.

It was not until she saw in a celebrity section of the newspaper that she saw not just one or two but four pictures of herself, John Cena, her friend Ally Rosen and Randy Orton.

"Oh fuck," She muttered to herself looking more directly at the pictures of herself dancing with the big bad Apex Predator of WWE.

Her eyes scanned the short article:

"Love is in the Air!

Earlier tonight, last night for all of you readers of tomorrow, I stumbled upon a scene that shocked me. Not only was I standing hidden in the shadows of this restaurant but, I also stumbled upon two of the biggest names in WWE(World Wrestling Entertainment).

John Cena dancing slowly in a tuxedo with a lovely blonde beauty and Randy Orton-The Viper dancing with none other than Chloe Lewis!

Chloe Lewis was in a breathe taking blue dress and was very nice when I interviewed her…"

Chloe however did not read the rest of the article after she scuffed at it. The pictures however, in color, were amazing. Her mind, for how earlier it was on a Sunday, started to work away.

She walked over to her junk door and got out her scissors. She cut away the pictures of the Newspaper and smirked.

"A picture is worth a Thousand words. And I have two of them," She said to no one, putting them into picture frames before she remembered Randy's favor.

She pulled out her binder and started to work on her new book. A sequel to the first one.

_**The End.**_


	3. A Diva's Regain

_**A Diva's Regain.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Fighting for one Championship belt within the mind and world of a man, as a woman, is hard. Try holding onto that one belt for more than a year, tests you to your personal limit(s). You have enemies within the business from all fronts, the women that you work with and the men.**_

_**When I am locked in a holding room, with a man who dislikes me as much as I dislike him, why did it have to be Randy Orton?**_

_**Rating:**__** Teen or Mature.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own anything but the plot and my Female Original character.**_

_**Song Reference/inspiration:**__** Beautiful Lie by: Nick Carter and Jennifer Paige.**_

_**Pairing:**__** Randy Orton and Original Female Character.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Set in 2016, reference(s) to 2013. Just an idea that I came up with while I was talking to one of my friends. **__**LoveandChampionships, thank you for helping me with this and among other things :-).**_

_**A Diva's Regain:**_

Everyone knew me. They knew my name, my looks, my voice and my attitude. Fighting my way to the top had not been easy but to hold onto my "prize" is even harder. Every woman in the woman's locker room sucked up to me because I'm the Champion, hated me silently, spoke about me when I am neither in the room nor do they care if I get sick or injured.

The World Wrestling Entertainment Diva's Championship belt is one where I do not really care for it. Okay, yeah it is important but my eye had been, for the last few months now, on the Men's Championship Belt.

I know that it is a long shot to ever get because I am a woman; however, I grew up watching the WWE or WWF back in its day. If you have had some time in the company and had, won some other belts, okay that is great but that one belt is always dangling in front of you. If you can beat the current Champion, pin him for the 1 2 3, then you know you have made it to the big leagues.

It was no different to me, in my mind.

I had arrived about little over an hour and half early before the show. Before that, I had some radio interviews, signed autographs, posed for or with my fans, and had some lunch.

My publicist had gone to the cafeteria to get herself some lunch but I walked around the big circular arena that we were currently using. Many people nodded at me, smiled or said my name.

I just nodded back at them and answered whatever question they had asked me.

It was so surprising to me that no one asked me where the Diva's belt was. They assumed it was under my logo t-shirt and shorts but it wasn't. In fact, I had something done to it.

For the longest time, I hated the look of the Diva's championship belt. The butterfly is cute and all but, it bored the living hell out of me. So I gave it an upgrade.

Well my thought was, if the Rock could upgrade the Men's championship belt, why can't I? So I took it up with the chairman and CEO of the company, Vince McMahon, on the idea. I just wanted to see what he would have to say on it.

He was a bit surprised on my suggestion however he did tell me that if I could draw up a good design for the belt then, it would be made. Okay simple enough.

So I started to look at different pictures, designs and such on the internet but for whatever reason I couldn't find the right "shape" to the belt. Then I kept on looking at a picture of the Men's Champ belt for the longest time and it suddenly came to me.

Quickly drew it up and handed it to Vince within the same day. He was very impressed with it and with the color.

Instead of the plastic cheesy purple-ish silver color, I picked the solid sleek silver. It was nice, it added what the Divas of WWE represent within the company and how can you have the Gold without the Silver? I mean, even I know silver and gold or gold and silver go together like puppies and kittens.

"Aria!" I heard the male voice from behind me.

Turning around and looking at the person, I saw it was Shane McMahon. Oh nice. What did I do to get in trouble this time?

He had a normal size box with him as I eyed it before looking up at him.

"It just came in and my father is really excited for you to reveal this to everyone. Take a look and I hope it's close to your drawing," He informed me with an excited smile.

Many people do not see Shane McMahon that much however, backstage; he's pretty much like that over concerned big Brother to everyone.

He can be cool and enjoys a good laugh here and there but when you piss him off…I wouldn't want to stay in the same state let alone the same building. His temper is worse than his father's, his sister's and that of Hunter.

I quickly set the box down on top of a recycle bin and opened it. Within I saw the nice silver shine, the nice slender but still attractive Woman's Diva's Championship Belt.

The design that I had picked was fairly simple. A three star crown. It had within each of the three stars of the crown three different jewels. On the fair left, it had a real Fire Opal. It was very beautiful since it almost represent me in a way. In the middle of the three stars held the same size as the Fire Opal, was a pearl. The last stone on the fair right of the three star crown was a pale blue 20K aquamarine.

See what I did there? I made sure that colors of my nations flag was elegantly symbolized within this belt. The Silver makes it just pops out at you as my eyes looked at the nametag within the middle or band part of the crown.

This belt wasn't going to be fought for. No. This was my belt. Looking more into the box, I saw the fake one. The one where you can scratch it and toss it and such. It almost looked real but the noticeable size of stones were different. More of a 14K then a 20K and if I looked hard enough, they looked fake-the stones.

"What do you think?" Shane asked me like it was Christmas Morning.

"I love it! I just don't know what to do with the second belt," I voiced my concerned to him.

"I'll keep it in my bag until your promo which isn't until later on tonight," he suggested as I nodded.

"Alright and thank you Shane," I replied smiling and then pulling him into a hug which he returned.

"Anything for the Diva's Champ," he told me as I brushed it off.

We pulled apart, I got the belt around my shapely hourglass waist, clipped it together before putting my shirt over it.

Shane just smirked and walked away, not saying anything to me.

My thoughts raced with different things, events and people. Suddenly I grounded my teeth together. My veins feel as if someone had lit a fire within my soul as to how much I hate this "superstar".

It takes a lot for me to hate someone. Here is a good example, Dolph Ziggler. Great wrestler at times can be too snobbish but knows what he's doing in the ring. Does his character or whatever make me a fan of him? No. Do I hate him for a boring character? No.

What makes my blood on fire is how a wrestler treats other people. Also be a Baby and cheat his way to the top. Okay yeah, I get it when it is a Heel doing that, but a Baby? I mean come on!

When the Rock had done his run within the year 2012, I gritted my teeth. Okay, so I was not doing that much matches, I was actually doing some dark matches, watching, and learning during that period.

However, I did not miss how he cut corners and "made his way to the top".

I could go on about the Rock-o but the one wrestler that can easily get under my skin no matter what. No matter how long of time he has spent within the company, how far away we might have been, he will always make me hate him.

"Phoenix," he grumbled to me.

"Orton," I replied right back.

You could easily see the height difference from the two of us. Him easily being 6'4 ½, while I was just barely 5'4 ½. My height may be a lot shorter than his, but my attitude was fiery. I remembered how we first met, a few years before I became Diva's champion.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

I was nervous and I had every right to be. Because I was new and I didn't know where to go within the Stables Center. It was Summer Slam of course and I was just supposed to "appear" with Chris Jericho, but would be interrupted by Curtis Alex. Then do promo later on in the PPV, with none other than Randy Orton.

You could easily see how "green" I was back then although I have been watching and been a fan of the WWE since I was 3 year old. I wasn't a heel as everyone dubs me now; I was neutral on both sides. Plus they told me to smile when I was going to meet Chris, so much so that they were whispering it to me behind the camera.

Of course, me being me, I didn't smile that much. Just a nice smirk. It worked for me; I wasn't going to be someone that I'm not. And I think, Chris noticed this.

"Well hello, who are you?" Chris greeted me with politeness; he made me blush within a few seconds.

"Hi, I'm Aria Phoenix. I'm a new diva here," I said my line.

His blue eyes lit up at that, as he was suppose to while his lips curved upward into a charming smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Phoenix. I'm Chris Jericho. May I ask you a question?" he said as I thought it over before slowly nodding.

"Are you by any chance related to Beth Phoenix?" he asked me politely.

"No, I am not related to her nor is she related to me. Though she is one of my favorite divas," I replied to me, adding a bit to my line.

Chris nodded to me, knowing that during the late 2000's were probably the best of WWE. I know they were to me when I watched it from early 2005 until now.

"Excuse me!" A new booming voice echoed around us.

At once, I moved closer to Chris. I was suppose to stay where I was but with the camera right there, with Chris and my phobia of small cramped spaces, I had to move or else I would start hyperventilating.

I know that by now, you're thinking, no one can do that in that short amount of time. No, no one can however, have you ever been scared to the point of hyperventilation? Of Anything? I have and it sucks.

I saw this man, broad shoulders, thick arms, flat mouse brown hair with a full bread and mustache with hidden blue eyes. My eyes glanced over at Chris who was looking at Curtis as I looked back at him.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you Miss Phoenix?" Curtis asked me, his face was blank of any kind of expression.

"Yes, _why_ would _you_ want to _know_?" I replied, I couldn't keep my sarcastic side out of this.

He quirked an eyebrow up at me and then revealed a beautiful bouquet of red roses. At once, my mind wanted to know what his wife thought of this but I quickly bit my tongue on that.

"These are for you," Curtis told me as I fought a bubble of laughter down and acted or tried to, shocked.

"Whoa, whoa," Chris said gently putting his arm around my waist and making sure I was just out of reach of the flowers.

"Aria, don't you have a boyfriend?" Chris then asked me.

I was perplexed by this, because this wasn't what we were supposed to say but, I quickly caught on.

"Yes I do," I replied, trying to understand where Chris was taking this.

"And Curtis buddy, don't you have a wife and kid?" Chris then asked Curtis innocently.

Curtis grounded his teeth as he glared at Chris, his hidden blue eyes suddenly look black to me.

'_What did you do now Y2J?'_ I thought to myself before out of nowhere Curtis jumped onto Chris.

I was shoved off to the side as the two men were fighting and rolling around on the ground.

Soon the oh-so cramped space just got smaller. People were pouring into the room as Chris and Curtis started to punch, kick, and do upper cuts and whatever else that they wanted onto each other.

I then was walked out of the room by someone as ring referrers, security guards, people who worked behind the cameras, Triple H, John Cena, and others were trying to get these two apart.

When I was outside and into the hallway, I walked over to the wall and slid down. My stupid fear getting the best of me until I heard heels clipping against the tile.

"Oh my…Aria, honey, are you alright?" I heard Stephanie's voice.

"Yeah, just …too much is going on in that room right now," I informed her, slowly looking up at her.

She was my boss. She was the one who wanted me to "come up" within the company.

_**WAM!**_

Both of us jumped because we had heard that loud sound and we were both worried now.

"You stay out here, I'll go and see what has happened," Stephanie ordered me as I just simply nodded.

Later on, what Stephanie then told me in a brief meeting, was that Curtis had gotten into a fight with Triple H and that sound was of Hunter running Curtis right into a locker.

_**End of Flash back.**_

* * *

My mind zoned out when Randy snapped his fingers in front of my face and I slapped his hand away.

"You zoned out on me, Phoenix," he stated as if _I didn't know_ that.

"Yeah sorry Orton, but was too caught up on what I need to do," I replied back.

"Sure you did," he said back with a knowing smirk.

Grinding my teeth together in irritation, with three little harmless words, he can easily get under my skin. Uhg! Why can't he just go _bug_ someone else like his good friend, John Cena?

Then before I could even reply, we heard screaming. Not the frightened screaming, just the kind where you scream high and in excitement from seeing your idol or celebrity crush.

Turning to my right I saw a group, small but it was a group, of teenage girls. My ears were in pain again when they screamed and ran up to us, well mostly Randy.

Randy however, was taking this in stride. He has been here longer then I have and even though I jammed my fingers into my ears, I wondered if he has ever cringed at his fan base?

"OH my god! Randy we just love you!" one of them stated to him, as I wanted to puke.

"Thank you, ladies but also Aria is here too," he told them, trying to share the spot light.

The four young teenage girls looked over at me as I stared right back. Sure, they may be loud but I was not afraid of them.

"Are you two dating?" The youngest or shortest one asked me.

"Kelly! Don't ask stupid-"

"That isn't a stupid question," I quickly interrupted the third oldest or whatever.

Everyone stared at me as I then said, "If you don't know something, how will you ever learn or grow? Asking about something or someone is how you do learn and grow. To answer your question, Kelly, no Randy and I are not dating one another,"

Randy looked at me. There was something new in his cobalt eyes and I could not understand what it was that I did or said to receive that kind of gleam.

The girls slowly turned back to Randy as Kelly smiled at me.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Randy and I herded the girls back towards the main hallway to get tickets and food. It wasn't until we had heard a shout and the girls started freaking out.

"Save us randy!" One of them shouted in fear.

"Oh lord, please _save_ me," I muttered, rolling my eyes upwards.

There was nothing fearful of the security guards. Many of them were nice, just don't break the law.

Soon, I felt myself being pushed and shoved until I felt someone behind me. With a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw Randy was facing where I was standing. He didn't look too happy about this as then a door swung open, making me and Randy shoved inside and the door handle locked.

The girls were continue to scream and requests for their idol to come and "save" them.

With my wide hazel brown eyes looking around, I saw it was just a holding room. Concrete walls and floor. No windows, a small vent in the upper left corner of the room, a table with a couple of chairs and the only way out is the way that we came back in.

"Great. This is just fucking peachy!" I snarled.

"Oh it's not the end of the world, Aria," Randy replied to me.

"Not the end of the world? Orton, do you really understand that I am the WWE Diva's Champ-"

"As I am the WWE's Champion. Don't pull the 'the company is going to freak out just because we're stuck somewhere' bullshit. The company will still be fucking there tomorrow," he interrupted me with an empty glare.

Grounding my morals together, I closed my eyes and tried not to think about him. When I did open my eyes again, I looked over at the door.

Okay, this may sound stupid but, hey, a girl can try right? So, I walked over to the most simplest objects and pushed down on the handle. It didn't budge. Okay maybe a half of inch but that was it.

"We're locked in," I mumbled more to myself then to Randy who rolled his eyes and walked over to me.

His shadow engulfed me before I saw his massive hand and press hard against the handle. It wouldn't budge, not even for him.

"We'll be found soon enough, don't worry," he said coolly.

"Yeah, by then everyone else would be out of the state," I retorted back.

"Okay what is with you? I've been stuck on elevators within hotels and such, and none of the other divas complained this much," He asked me as I just shook my head and turned away from him.

Walking over to the table and chair, I then reached behind me, undid my champion's belt, and gently put it on the table before pulling out a chair, nearly lying within it.

"Is that the new belt?" I heard him ask me with awe.

"Yeah, but this has the real jewels within it. Like it?" I replied, giving into his "niceness".

"A lot better looking than that damn pink butterfly and it matches with that of WWE's Champion belt," he said, walking over to the other side of the table and sitting in the chair.

"Can't have Gold without the Silver," I said before closing my eyes and hopefully getting some rest.

It was silent, well silent for Randy and I, outside it was as if World War III was going off. Lots of yelling, shouts, bangs of some sort and other stuff. Was I scared? Yes but was I going to give my enemy that kind of information? Fuck no!

"Did you design the belt?" I heard Randy ask me.

"Yeah, I drew it up within an hour and gave it to Vince that same day," I replied back, my flat voice must have had some sort of clue for him to shut up.

"You drew this up?" he asked surprised, probably looking at it by now.

With dread, I opened my eyes, looked at where he was supposed to be, across the table but I found him up and holding my championship belt.

"Hey, Orton, get you're fucking hands off of my belt unless you're planning to wear it," I snapped at him.

He glared over at me the way he always does, walked over to me, dropped the belt right onto my stomach and walked away.

The air was pushed out of my lungs as I sneered at his tan back.

"You're such an ass!" I retorted to him.

"Then stop being a bitch," He told me.

"I'm not the one who had his hands on MY Belt!" I snarled, why this got me so railed up I had no idea, or it just could be that it is Orton.

"What? Can't handle a man holding it?" he asked, smirking with a scuff.

"No, but why can't a woman hold the WWE Champion's Belt?" I asked him in return.

That shut him up, as I knew it would. Vince, Triple H, John Cena, Shane, Stephanie McMahon, and now Randy all cannot give me an answer to that question.

"Why do you ask that Aria?" he asked me, his voice was calm, low and rough.

Suddenly my blood ran fire hot and I stood up within a split second and glare at him.

"Why on earth would you give a shit on what I want from this business? What is it to you? All you and I ever do is just argue and bicker with one another because in all honesty, we cannot stand one another. Sure, we may act as if we can get along for the camera but, let's face it, what in the damn hell do we have in common? Besides that we share the same Birthday month and day, we love this sport, video games, our families, what kind of events the world is going through and/or our friends?" I ranted at him.

I hated him. Oh, god I hated that man who stood there shocked beyond belief that what we both have been thinking was now, spoken. Out in the air to be heard. Cementing that stone for the both of us to understand.

My body had adrenaline pumping throughout my limbs. Grabbing my belt, I walked over to a corner and slid down the wall, not caring if I had Orton staring at me.

"Stubborn. Both of us are stubborn," He stated to me.

My eyes slowly opened and said "Why are you even _trying_, Orton? What have you _forgotten_ _how_ we first even fucking met?"

He shut his mouth and swallowed.

"Because _if_ you did, I can easily tell you how it went," I snapped, my anger was truly showing now.

* * *

_**Flash back.**_

After Stephanie had everyone calmed down and in different parts of the building, she kept a close eye on me. She knew that it wasn't entirely my fault that those two went at each other's throats.

So I tagged along with her. I felt like I was following my own mother or something. It was weird but at least no one fucked with me.

"I know that you can easily take care of yourself, however, Aria, I need to go into a meeting. I would like for you to just sit out here and please try to stay out of trouble," She told me with knowing smile.

Snickering at this I then said, "Sure, but I do get a treat afterwards?"

We both started to laugh at that and she pushed the door open as I sat in the chair when the door closed. It felt like the minutes had suddenly slowed down. That it felt like nearly _forever_, though it was only a few minutes had passed by.

Crewmembers were coming and going, listening to whomever wanted this or that. I know that I had unsettled them in some way but I was bored and people watching was a good way to pass the time.

Down the hallway, a tall tanned muscular man appeared and was talking on his cell phone. My eyes were locked onto him like that of a moth to a bug zapper. I knew who he was; he was the legendary (in my eyes) Randy Orton.

He still had his handsome features. Was still that tall muscular lean body frame, but Mother Nature was slowly creeping up on him. You could easily see how soft his skin looked around his cheekbones. Where it was held tightly like a tight rope, is now loose.

Even though I did hear that he was divorced from his ex wife, I couldn't help but wonder was it all true? Sure, a website can say and announce it but, to actually hear or read it from the real person to confirm it, is something else.

If it was true, I did feel sorry for him and his daughter.

I had also heard that he was sleeping around with someone backstage however; I wanted to put it under "rumors" in my mind.

"No," He said with a firmed voice. His eyes harden on something that the other person that he was talking to had said. The left of his cheek flexed in irritation.

My breathing was slowed down because I was slowly getting over the "star struck" effect with him.

His shirt, black with a different design on it, just hovered around his hips as I looked up towards his face again. He was looking down the hallway, which I was thankful for.

"Damn it, I am already paying you nearly half of a hundred thousand dollars in child support!" he suddenly snapped as I then knew who he was talking to.

I averted my eyes to the ground and tried not to listen in, but with him being that truly upset it was hard not to.

"I am not giving you anymore. If you want the money so damn bad, why not think of getting a job," he hissed and then ended the call.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He snarled at me.

"Was I looking directly at you? No, so why don't you take your piss ass anger out on that ex wife of yours," I snapped back, I was not going to be taking his shit just because he was upset.

That must have done something because within three seconds, he towered over me. Not liking this one bit, I stood up swiftly and glared up at him.

"Maybe you should have taken your little phone call outside?" I suggested to him.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? All you are is just daddy's girl"

"I actually have to be the newest member of the WWE family. I'm a Diva you baboon bitch," I cut him off.

His eyes hardened, his breathing intensified as he glared at me.

My method of saying bitch to him was because, being a Bitch for a woman-it's normal, just like calling a man a bastard. Switch those up to the opposite sex and you will really piss him or her off.

I saw just a little flicker of his jaw tremble in anger before he closed his eyes and said "You know what, you're not worth my time,"

"I may not be worth your time-"

"But you are somebody who has an attitude that could get you fired," he finished for me as I snorted.

I glared at him.

"Want to last long in this business Princess, then keep that attitude of yours in check or all you will be was just a nobody," he told me as I breathed deeply.

"Maybe you should have taken that advice when it was first given to you, when you were in your twenties Orton," I riled back.

He looked at me, surprised before he just shook his head and walked away.

"Good luck Princess," he told me as he walked over to one of the staff members and asked where Stephanie or Hunter was.

I sat back down on my chair, arms crossed over my chest as Randy turned to look at the door. The same door that I was sitting next to.

He slowly walked back over to where I was and leaned against the wall opposite of me.

It was silent. The tension that hung heavily could be cut with a knife. It was a given that Randy and I did not like one another.

"Do you know when that Stephanie or Hunter will be out?" I heard him ask me.

"No, do I look like a fucking receptionist?" I replied back, my anger was still coursing through me.

I heard a click of some sort and looked over to my right as I saw Randy glaring heatedly at me.

"You know, you just have a little bit more attitude then I like," He stated, no new news there.

Many people can't stand how I get angry or how I deal with it, however when you do get me going it's hard to stop, though the intense pain over rides everything.

Grinding my teeth together, I remained silent.

"Silence? Is that what I'm hearing is just silence?" He egged me on.

I looked over at him and then said softly "You will never shut up will you? Just like your damn father,"

That seemed to have done it. That seemed to have made Randy very angry or it was the real anger that he was feeling that I was finally seeing. Either way, he was pissed off.

"What do you mean by that? That you actually know my father and that you know him so well that-"

"That you won't shut up," I interrupted him.

He walked over to me, crouched down until we were eye level with one another and whispered lowly "You can say whatever the fucking hell you want about me, but when it comes to my family that is when you have fucking crossed the line. You will not make it that far within this business if you verbally attack the top stars like you are doing with me. I have ended people's careers because of this and I am sick and fucking tired of WWE taking you complaining assholes in,"

The hurt from that chilled me in a frozen surprise. My shock must have been visible because I saw for a split second, his facial features softened before he stood fully up and walked slowly back to his place against the wall.

I swallowed before I looked over at him. Okay yeah, maybe my anger was slowly cooling off but, did he really think that of me?

"What are you going to cry now? Cry over something that is the truth? The truth that you can't seem to handle?" he asked me in disgust.

I closed my eyes and said "Am I going to cry over someone who is hell bent on being a self center bitch? No, what has me shocked is that you actually had guys give up their dream for something that they have watched on a television screen or known the sport by word of mouth, just because you didn't like how they saw the world,"

I breathed deeply before I opened my eyes and what I saw was a shocked Randy Orton. So shocked that the intense silence hung around us again.

It started out low, then it started to grow. His laughter rang around us as I was stunned on what was so damn funny.

"Princess, who are _you_ related to? Triple H? Stephanie McMahon? Are _they_ the ones who got you a _sweet_ contract to come into this business?" he teased me as I stayed silent.

Suddenly the door opened and we both looked at who was there. It was Vince McMahon himself.

"Can you two please keep it down out here? We are having a meeting, thank you," He said to us like little kids before closing the door again.

I did what I was told, I kept quiet. Randy on the other hand couldn't.

"So are you going to answer my questions, Princess?" He asked me.

My eyes locked onto his and softly replied "No,"

"Aw, did I hit a nerve there that you are related somehow to someone who is famous within the WWE?" he smugly asked me.

Shaking my head, I ignored him.

"Let me see, a cousin of…the Rhodes family?" He asked but I remained silent.

"No? Okay, you don't look like them anyway. How about a niece to Natalya Hart? You know the Hart Dynasty?" He asked again.

'_Just ignore him now Phoenix.'_ I thought to myself as I sighed.

"No? Hm…What about her friend, Bethany Phoenix? Related to her?" he still asked me.

Looking down the hallway to my left, I tried not to answer him. He would figure out of my last name soon enough but that didn't mean I had to give him the pleasure of knowing it.

"Aria?" I heard from my right and I looked over and saw Chris Jericho.

Randy seemed to soak all of this in.

"Hey Chris, great promo that you did," I greeted him, hoping to god that Randy wouldn't say anything.

"Yeah, sorry for trashing up the place. I hope you didn't get hurt because of it?" he replied smiling a bit at me.

"Oh no, I didn't. And trashing it up? Come on Y2J, you're a wrestler, it's your job to trash places and beat people up," I teased him with a smile.

He chuckled and then said "Have you met the other Phoenix around here?"

And there it was. That little bit of information that had Randy's eyes glowing.

"N-no not yet, why?" I asked him, trying very hard not to look at a "victorious" Randy.

"Oh well Beth is very excited to meet you tonight. She may be retired, though she does stop in to see how things are going," Chris told me as I nodded.

"Is it a bad thing that I miss the old divas on WWE? Like that of Beth, Eve and K2?" I asked him, ignoring the viper with every single cell in my body.

"K2?" Chris asked me confused.

"She means of Kelly Kelly, Chris," Randy then interfered as I looked at Chris.

Chris saw how much I hated being here with Randy.

"Oh well, yeah everyone misses them Aria but nothing last forever," Chris told me as I picked up on the hint.

"No, but they could do something with the writing team on here," I replied back, knowing that it was mostly the writer's fault on this and not the divas.

"Yeah, but hey, whenever you're finished here, the other Phoenix would like to meet you," He said and then he was down the hallway and turned the corner.

It was back to me and Randy.

Speaking of him, my eyes snapped over to him as he was grinning like a damn fool.

"The _other_ Phoenix, huh?" he said to me.

"Just drop it Orton," I told him at once.

"Why? Can't handle what you started kid?" He said, walking away where I saw him heading towards the men's bathroom.

I had had enough of this and so I did something that I would regret later but didn't care anymore. I took a few quick steps before I twisted my ankle around his and had him on the ground within seconds.

He twisted around onto his back and then with a good kick, I was knocked to the ground. I know that he didn't want to do this, but I had enough of it.

And so we got into a physical fight, one where he didn't want to hurt me because I was a woman and I was taking action.

We both got to our feet at the same time as he got into a defensive stance. Without even thinking on it, I leaned heavily on my left leg and kicked with my right, hitting my mark on his upper thigh.

He cried out as he glared at me. Then I felt a sharp sting to my face, tears welled up as I glared at him.

"Whoa! Hey! Someone help over here!" A stage crew shouted as I tackled Randy to the ground, slapping him hard across the face.

The door flew open when Randy rolled me onto my back, kneeing me in my lower stomach as I felt the wind get knocked out of me. Many wrestlers came to us; John Cena, Y2J, Triple H, Natalya, the Bella Twins, Layla.

"Randy! Aria!" We heard Stephanie but continued to struggle with one another.

I then did something that had him howling. I leaned up and I bit hard on his shoulder muscle before I felt someone hoisted him up. The iron taste in my mouth was awful. I was next but on wobbly new born colt legs.

Randy struggled against whoever it was as I glared at him, with his blood trickling down my chin. Okay maybe it was a bad thing to do but, all bets were off at this point of time.

"What in hell's name are you two doing?" We heard Vince scolded us.

"Let me go!" Randy snarled as our eyes locked with one another.

"That's what you get Orton," I spat at him, being forced away from him.

"For what? Not answering my questions on how much of a bitch you are?" he growled out at me as I saw Triple H, John Cena and even Y2J hold him back.

My legs gave from me as I went to the ground, I felt hands around me slow my decent to the ground but I continued to keep eye contact with Orton.

"Nothing new there Orton. But you trying to be a smug stubborn asshole _bitch_ when I did nothing wrong," I replied back, getting back to my feet and trying to get near him.

"Nothing wrong! HA! You were staring at me-"

"I was looking down the hallway when you were on the phone to your ex wife of yours! Get that through your thick skull!" I interrupted him as he tried to come at me.

"Alright enough!" Vince shouted. "Randy to the Trainer's room, Aria Phoenix, to this office here! NOW!"

It took a lot of man power to get both Randy and I to our rooms but that didn't mean that everyone blind on how we hated each other. And would keep the both of us far away from each other in the future.

_**End of Flash back.**_

* * *

Randy was glaring at me after I had finished how we both met one another a few years back.

The crew had kept us well apart up until now. I was fined for biting and hitting Randy as he was fined too for starting the fight and with a woman non-the-less.

The crew and roaster made sure that we wouldn't see each other, however it seemed like fate had other ideas for us.

Like a ghost of a reminder, Randy was rubbing his right shoulder, near his neck. Where my teeth bit into his skin that would leave a permanent scar.

The writing team quickly had me feud with AJ Lee. I lost that match after battling her. When it came to Natalya that was a first "war" in my eyes. We acted like we hated each other for the fans, but she was really nice and genuine. She won 4 matches as I won 3. It was a real step to show everyone, including that of Orton that I wasn't here just because my last name was like that of Beth's. No, I showed them that I could fight, that I could "tough it out" and I was in it to make a career out of myself.

When my first year was slowly coming to an end and my second year just starting, I feuded with Layla. Our feud with one another lasted about three and half months.

Then I suddenly started to get that damn itch for the biggest stage of them all, WreslteMania. So I started to feud with Kaitlyn that soon turned into a six tag team match at WreslteMania with the Bella Twins.

Before it happened though the Funkadactyls(Naomi and Cameron) approached me on wanting to help me out. I was reluctant for them to help me but after ambush in the Diva's locker room by the Bella's, I agreed that they could help.

When that came around, I was feuding along side with the Funkadactyls(Naomi and Cameron) as The Bella Twins and Kaitlyn. Even though I knew that my tag team was not going to win, I was going to give them a war.

Raised on the New Generation and Attitude Eras, I wasn't going down without a good beating.

It took us a bit longer to get that match ended but I wasn't a quitter. The other divas, after the match was finally over with, about thirty five minutes over the fifteen to twenty minute marker, asked me why I didn't just stay down? I gave them a look and said "Because I am not a quitter and if I am going down, I'm bringing you or any other diva down with me".

It took Brie and Nikkie Bella out for a couple of months. Twisted a foot on each of them.

After that, I started to feud with Aksana. That lasted until Summer Slam. Then it was a show down between me and Tamina Snuka the daughter of Jimmy "Fly" Snuka.

It was there that I finally had a fan base, that she taught me a lot of things in and out of the ring and that I was on the hunt for the WWE Diva's Championship belt. This feud was another major war, you could easily feel the tension between me and the daughter of Jimmy "fly" Snuka. It lasted through four months.

It came down to a very heavy war against her and I. To the point where, during Survivor Series I pulled a neck muscle that was almost the same kind of injury that Edge has but not life threatening.

I know I had given Tamina some sprained wrists, ankles or fractured ribs. I hate to repeat myself but I'm going to, I'm not going down without a fight.

When the Women's Royal Battle started the next year, I had my eye on the prize that AJ Lee held for quite some time. I didn't forget my match that I lost to her the year before and I wanted revenge. So I came up with a good solid plan.

I didn't go with what the writer's wanted. I submitted my sheets to Vince McMahon himself and he loved it, signed off on it and I acted on it. AJ was running around in circles because she honestly thought that the UnderTaker was coming after her.

Yup, I had asked permission from the DeadMan himself, if I could use his entrance music and Kane, to be coming after her. She freaked the fuck out.

Running away and screaming. I was laughing my ass off on this. When she had found out that I was behind it, she was a bit upset with me.

Our "show down" per say, was again at the biggest stage of them all. WrestleMania. Many people; Chris Jericho, CM Punk-if you can believe it, Broodus Clay, and among others, were smiling at me. They knew something was up.

And so our war began. AJ put up a hell of a battle however, she just couldn't beat me. That damn, "die hard or die trying" mentality would always make sure that I would raise my shoulder up when it was just barely "3".

In the end of the match, I pulled a move where it should have belonged to the wrestler himself, but I needed the win. I had to have this win. So I gave AJ Lee the RKO. I didn't know why I did it, I just did.

I got the win and have been champion ever since and that was nearly a year ago.

My eyes looked over at Randy who was still spewing off on how I got some things wrong with how we met but that's how or what happened buddy boy, get use to it.

"Oh, _shut the hell up_, Orton!" I snapped at him as he was shocked before he walked over to me.

He was close, so close that we were centimeters apart. He hunched down and got into my face. The famous heel Orton was here.

His steel gray angry eyes were locked onto my heated hazel brown eyes, this finale confrontation with him was going to go down and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Shut up? You're telling me to shut up?" he snarled at me.

"What can't get over your damn ego?" I riled back not backing down from him.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes narrowing in on me, watching my every move of my eyes.

_WHACK!_

He stumbled away as he held onto his left cheek of his face as I had slapped him and slapped hard. I felt my fingers tingling with pain but I didn't care, he was not going to intimidate me like that.

"You bitch!" he hissed at me.

"Then don't get up into my face, Orton," I simply told him.

He glared at me, working his jaw to see if I had broken it which I know I hadn't. He stayed in the corner for a bit and even though I was bored, I didn't let my guard down around him.

Randy stood up, leaning most of the time against the wall and kept his eyes down at the ground. For a split second, I honestly thought that he was going to cry. He had that lost puppy look in his eyes before he walked right over to me and pushed me.

Unsure of what he had in mind, I let him push me until my back hit the wall near the locked door. The back of my head bounced a bit against the wall as I felt a small headache coming on.

His legs and hips pinned my much smaller body frame against it, trapping me completely as I looked up at him. He had his right hand half way raised before he stopped.

"I'm not going to sexually hurt you," he mumbled to me.

Without even thinking of it, I hit him hard in the groin area as he gasped and moaned before falling to the ground, holding his crotch.

"Good," I replied back started to walk away.

"Oomph!" I groaned when I had felt his ankle wrap around my own and took my feet out from under me.

My ribs hissed in pain as I then felt his body on top of mine. I struggled, not out of anger but mostly out of fear. My arms were pinned to my sides as I felt his body weight push onto mine.

"Aria, stop! I'm not going to hurt you in a sexual manner," He told me but I continued to struggle against him.

I had to. I didn't want to get hurt by another man ever again.

Very close I almost hit Randy in the groin again but he put pressure on my knees, my hands were then placed high up above my head as I felt tears trickle down my face. My movements stopped as I felt defeated.

I didn't have to see true concern shining within his worried eyes. The emotional pain that I tried so hard to keep at bay raised its ugly head at me. A soft sob escaped my lungs as I closed my eyes.

I may have an attitude or I may act like the baddest bitch you have ever seen but, there are some things that you don't know about me and probably never will.

"Aria, you're alright," I heard him softly say, stunned.

"Don't hurt me," I don't remember saying to him.

"Princess, I won't hurt you, I don't think I can hurt you in that form. Just calm down and we'll talk about this," he said in a calm voice.

I felt him roll the both of us over until I was laying on top of his chest and then I broke down. Gripping onto his shirt and body, I sobbed into him. His massive arms wrapped around me in a protective cocoon, holding onto me while I rode out my personal storm.

I guess I had fallen asleep because when I had woken up, Randy and I weren't laying on the ground. Instead he was sitting up against the wall, his chin almost touching his shoulder as he slept.

My eyes looked up at him with a new light. It was like I was seeing him for the very first time and I couldn't help but gaze at him. He was handsome; don't get me wrong because I am not a fool on that.

His aging face still had that beautiful innocent to it; his scruffiness was coming back as his hair was about half of an inch but needed to be cut soon.

When my hand gently touched his high cheek bone, his eye lids slid open and looked at me, sleepily. I wanted to take my hand back but, I didn't want to show him that I was a bit scared of him.

"You're awaken," he said through a big yawn.

"Sorry that I woke you," I whispered to him.

"Nah, don't be. How are you feeling?" he asked me, moving his head around to face me fully.

"Alright I guess," I replied, looking off to my left.

His eyes, bluer again, studied me. He was searching if I was going to break down again but I don't think I will since I already did once.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked me, carefully.

My eyes locked with his and I must have paled otherwise he wouldn't have nodded and said "Okay, okay. We won't talk about it. But whenever you're ready to do so, come find me, if we ever do get out of this holding room,"

Gently, I leaned up against him and sighed. His arms were around me in protection, emotionally I was drained. I was thinking, feeling or even talking right.

"How long has it been?" I asked him.

He looked at his Rolex watch and said "Close to midnight,"

"Great," was my reply as some of my attitude was returning.

He chuckled at me and said "We'll get out of here soon enough,"

Rolling my eyes I snuggled into his neck, shivering a bit. He glanced down at me before I knew what he was going to do.

"No," I said, looking up at him.

He was about to take his shirt off and I don't want him to suffer while I get warm.

"But, Aria-"

"No, Randy. Keep your shirt on," I said sighing.

"Alright, though if you get a cold, don't get me sick," he replied as I lightly smacked his chest.

"You will by holding me right now," I said, pulling my legs up closer to my body.

"Will you stop doing that? It does hurt you know," he whined.

"Oh, be a man, Orton," I teased him.

He grumbled to himself on something as I giggled at that.

"You know, at times you do remind me of my mom or dad," he stated, pulling his right leg up, keeping me warm.

"Well at least they won't have to worry about that," I said, thinking of something else.

What I was thinking of was his father. Lately the Media had gotten some news of "Cow boy" Bob Orton was sick. The leak didn't say much, on what illness the legend had, but I guessed it was a bad one.

I knew Randy was highly upset because he snapped at everyone who asked him about it, including me.

Randy closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Is he okay?" I softly asked him, I may not have been able to see his father wrestler but, he was a legend.

Somehow I felt Randy stop breathing, like he didn't want to have this conversation with me. Hate to break it to you Randy, but your father is loved by everyone so they will know of it.

"He has Cancer," he forced out as I looked up at him shocked.

"Okay…what kind?" I asked him lightly.

"Pancreatic Cancer," he whispered as I saw his tears swell up.

"Oh no," I said knowing how much that the disease can progress quickly.

"He's lost so much weight, he doesn't look like the man that you see with the old posters of WWF. His back hurts a lot as his skin is yellow, mostly near his stomach. His blood pressure is through the roof because of it, if it weren't for the liver disease that the doctor found, we would have never known that he was this ill," he expressed to me, his voice crack here and there as I saw Randy being shattered from the inside out.

It was a no brainer that he loved his dad, looked up to him like I look up to my mom.

My own tears swelled up, my throat formed a lump as it tightened around it.

"H..How far?" I whispered to him.

He looked up at me, a few tears trickling down his face.

"What?" He asked me, confused.

"How far is the Cancer?" I asked him, slowly trying not to cry anymore tonight.

Silence. That was all I got from him.

I turned my body around and held his face in both of my hands and looked him directly in the eye.

"Randy, how far is his cancer? What stage is it at?" I asked him firmly.

"Stage II but it is straddling of Stage III," He answered me with force.

"Okay…does he need surgery?" I asked, knowing what he was going to ask me next.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked me, frustrated that I couldn't leave it alone.

"Because my own grandfather went through something similar to this and died," I replied back.

Randy clenched his teeth together as I have seen him do many times before. I didn't want to cut deeper into this sensitive subject, however I wanted to know what was going on with his father, just like the rest of the WWE Universe.

"Yes he needs surgery to remove it and then just to be safe he's going to have Radiation and Chemotherapy done within the same week. Aria, I know that you and I have not been on the best of terms but, I'm frighten. I am frighten that I might lose my father and I can't do anything"

"That is Bull-fucking-shit Randy. Vince would let you go and see your father before, during and after all of this. Don't be so single minded to think otherwise," I cut him off with anger. He knew that was I right, Vince cared deeply for us and if one of our family members was on death's doorstep, yeah he would let us go.

"How is it…that you seem to be okay with this information?" he asked me tentatively.

"I've experienced death more than one would think. Saying a final goodbye to a family member has always been a part of me, you just didn't know of it until now," I replied and let it be that.

He continued to stare at me until I put my hand over his eyes as he chuckled at that.

"My daughter use to do this to me when she was younger, but I get your hint," he told me as I nodded.

"I don't have any kids so I wouldn't know," I said honestly to him.

"Do _you_ want any kids in _your_ future?" he asked me, curious but in a slight demanding way.

"Yeah, if I can get some things in order of my life," I answered him, a bit surprised that he let me had my hand over his eyes for a long time.

When I did remove my hand from his eyes, he looked at me and smiled that famous Randy Orton smile. It made me shiver, in a good way.

"That does it," he said to himself before he took off his shirt.

"Oh no, you put that back on right now," I told him, refusing to take his shirt.

"Aria, don't be stubborn with me. Put the shirt on," he told me.

"And if I refuse to do so, so you won't get a cold? What are you going to do about it?" I dared him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes upward and then muttered "I'll make you,"

"HA! Yeah right, I would love to see you try," I said smiling but it was the wrong thing to stay with a coiled up Viper.

He grinned like a wolf was about to devour a sheep and guess who the sheep is in this holding room? Yup, Me.

Trying to get up fast enough, I felt his arms slither around my hips but I twisted and turned around until I was up on my feet and was backing up into a corner.

He gracefully stood up and stalked towards me. It was distracting to just look at his nearly naked body, him flexing his breast muscles as he always did out in the ring to get his fan girls a swoon over.

Five feet away, I waited and acted like I was scared, I knew he wasn't going to really put that shirt on me. A good reason was that I had his shirt, clinging it tightly to my chest, as he was then a few feet away.

I leapt away from my place and landed a bit hard on the ground as I groaned a bit before crawling under the table, standing and backing into the opposite corner.

We "played" like this for several minutes, trying to catch the other but it was fruitless. We knew each other so well that we didn't even need to practice in a practice ring.

"Got you!" he said in triumphant as I shrieked a bit but started to laugh.

All of that running around within a small narrow holding room made the both of us sweaty and warm. He put his shirt back on as I was thankful for that.

"Think you can make a bed out of the chairs?" he asked me, panting a bit.

My eyes looked over at the two wooden chairs and shrugged.

"Maybe but they look old and I don't want to chance it," I replied while he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, then give me your jacket, it'll be our pillow for now," he said as I knew that he wanted to sleep.

Hell even I wanted to sleep as I gently took off my thin jacket, but what fell out made the both of us stare at it when it clanked to the floor.

"You…" He began stunned.

"I forgot!" I interrupted him before he could even scold me on it.

"May I borrow it to get us the hell out of here!?" he raised his voice with me as I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, go for it," I replied as he turned it on and dialed for help.

"John? It's Randy." He paused as I had to think of which John he called.

"No, me and Aria are still…" he began but trailed off.

I slowly paced as I listened in.

"No we haven't killed each other, not yet anyway. We're still in the Staple Center. In some holding room after the group pushed the fan girls back." He explained half of it.

I couldn't help but get my hopes up.

"How long will you be CENA!" he yelled making me jump with fright.

So it was true that he and John Cena were like that of brothers.

"SIX TO SEVEN HOURS! CENA I WANT OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOLDING ROOM! GET YOUR DAMN ASS BACK HERE OR" he started to shout into my cell phone but was cut off by a very livid John Cena.

"Fine, want me to go to jail, fine. I will easily do it I don't give a pile of fucking nuts, I will get out of here one way or the…Hey!" he said before I took the phone from him.

Bringing it up to my ear I smacked his hand away as whimpered at the sting.

"Hello, John Cena?" I asked him sweetly.

"Oh god, Aria, we're coming as fast as we possibly can. Just please try not to get him to kill you, please?" He pleaded to me.

"Whenever you get here, you get here, but I have one major favor if any McMahon is listening to this," I began sweetly. "After this, I want a day or two of my choosing to take off with being paid as well as Orton. A small segment on why Orton or I were not in the Pay-Per-View and I want to run both Raw and SmackDown for two whole weeks. Is this a fair request or not?"

"Done Aria!" I heard Stephanie McMahon as I nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go and I'll try to keep Orton at bay, however we both hate being locked up like this, so please do hurry up," I said and then ended the call.

I looked around when I found no Randy and then saw him laying on the ground under the table. Getting to my hands and knees was a bit painful but I crawled over to him, laid on his body to keep us both warm and snuggled into his collar bone.

"I'm surprised that they agreed to that? Usually they would say no right away," He muttered tiredly to me.

"Stephanie McMahon and I are friends as well as business partners. So she understands where I am coming from. But try to get some sleep okay Randy?" I replied back, yawning.

He grunted in return and we both closed our eyes.

We slept through the remaining fading night. We slept until it was just 9 in the morning, something that we rarely ever get to do unless we're injured or actually have some time off.

_BANG!_

I jumped as Randy said "What the fucking hell!"

"They're in this one!" someone said as I rolled off of Randy and slowly got to my wobbly legs.

Randy hit his head against the table with a "God damn it, son of bitch!"

"Easy, just roll towards me," I told him, as he did with my jacket in his left hand.

"What happened? Did Aria kneed you in the nuts again Randy?" we both heard John Cena.

"Shh…don't answer, just let me handle him when we get free okay?" I whispered near Randy's left ear as he nodded.

He rubbed the mark where he hit the table and slowly got up, handing me my jacket as I put it on and grabbed my cell phone.

When they finally got the door open, Randy let me walk out first as I felt at ease. John Cena, Triple H, Shane and Stephanie McMahon along with Vince McMahon were all there.

"Good Morning everyone," I said to them as they all nodded to me.

"Phoenix, forget your prize?" Randy said in a grunt.

My eyes looked over at him as I saw him holding my belt. Within a few steps I snatched it out of his hands and hugged it close to me.

"Get your own damn belt Orton," I riled back.

"I already do, Princess and why would I want a belt like that? It's hideous," he snapped back, we both knew that we truly didn't mean what we were saying.

He knew something that I didn't and so I played along with him.

"Whoa, whoa, alright, not this early in the morning," Triple H came between us, making me be hidden by him as he took Randy away.

"Would you like some breakfast, Aria?" Stephanie asked me with a smile.

"May I have a shower, new fresh clothes and brush my teeth first?" I asked her with a slight plea.

"Of course! Now I would like for you and Randy to take the day easy okay? Being in that holding room probably was a pleasant way to spend time with one another. So today is a free day off for the both of you," She told me but loud enough for Randy to hear us.

Whatever he was telling Hunter, it must have been good because Hunter was shaking his head, running his fingers over his mouth or forehead with a glare.

So my morning went almost as normal as it possibly could go, I walked away to my bus that was still there from the night before, took a shower, got some fresh clothes and was brushing my teeth when I heard someone come up the steps.

Walking out since I thought it was Stephanie; I was a bit surprised to see who was standing in front of me.

Randy was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans on with a smirk.

I walked over to my sink, spat out my mouthful of tooth paste and asked "What are you doing here? We're going to get-"

"No, they all left to go to the next town. The bus drivers won't be here until 11:30 and I thought with the little window time that we got, that we could get to know one another better," he interrupted me with a smirk.

"Okay, just let me get my teeth cleaned and I'll be free," I informed him and turned around before heading back to my bathroom and finished up brushing my teeth.

I came back out for the last time as he looked me over from head to toe. I wasn't wearing anything out of the normal. I mean, is a pair of navy blue woman's capris pants, a women's upcycled golden baby doll shirt cottage chic lace and flower accents ladies top.

I thought it was cute and it was new from my mom that she bought me. Or it could be how I put my hair up in the old 1940's style with no make-up.

"What? I got something on my face or I smell or something?" I asked him confused.

"No, no. You look beautiful and I'm just stunned that you would wear something like that," he replied, snapping out of it.

"What do you…never mind. Just get use to it Orton," I began but scrapped it at once.

He nodded and took a seat in the kitchen area as I got something to eat finally.

"How about you sit down?" He suggested to me as I got myself a bowl of cereal and did sit down.

"You look pale, you okay?" he asked me when he saw my face.

"Just a bit woozy," I said trying to get my balance under control.

"Maybe you just relaxing around the bus will help? And may I see your cell phone please?" he asked me as I handed it over to him.

About a minute later I had it back and I quickly looked through my contacts until I found "Keith O." in it.

"Because I know that everyone will want to keep us apart because of our past," He explained to me as I nodded and began to eat.

He left me be as it was nice just to relax on something comfortable again. It's funny how one simple event could change your view on the world.

"What are you going to be doing around dinner time?" he asked me as I gave him a look.

"Nothing why? I'm not going to go against Steph's word, are you?" I replied as if he was insane.

"No, but may I take you out on a dinner date?" he asked me.

I didn't know what it was, but I just looked at him. He _was_ insane. His beautiful blue eyes looked at me as I swallowed my spoonful of cereal.

"Yes you may, just what-"

"Last night. I promise you Aria, you won't be disappointed-"

"I'm not disappointed in you or saying yes to this, Randy," I interrupted him after he interrupted me.

He nodded and then leaned back against the couch with a nervous sigh. My eyes studied him for a long time, okay maybe not that long but long enough to make him squirm.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" he asked me as I giggled.

"No, just thinking. But you should get going back to your bus soon. It's almost 11:30," I told him after I glanced at the clock.

He nodded before getting up, putting my empty bowl in the sink as he stood in front of me. Like magic, he summoned a very beautiful single red rose.

"This Rose will never die, just like the immortal bird that you are named after. I cannot wait to see you later on tonight, my fiery phoenix," he told me before gently leaning down and kissing my lips.

Gasping at how soft his lips were, I kissed him back before he pulled away and then walked off of my bus.

My eyes lingered on where he just departed and my bus driver came on. We got rolling as I looked at the fake red rose. With a smile I couldn't help but get excited for tonight's dinner date.

Just one thing had me nervous then being seen by any one that we both knew and that was this: was he ready after everything that happened between him and his ex wife?

I'll find out later on tonight, but I do know some things about Orton; he and I won't be stuck in a holding room any time soon.

_**FIN**_


End file.
